It is basically known that mechanical precautions are taken in vehicles in order, in the event of a crash situation, i.e. the contact of a vehicle with a stationary or moving object, to carry away the incoming load. Such load introduction systems are in use, for example, in order, in the event of an accident situation from the front side of the vehicle, to guide the force past the vehicle compartment. The vehicle compartment or the passenger compartment in the interior of the vehicle is customarily separated off by what is referred to as a bulkhead partition. Mechanical components should basically be prevented here from entering said interior and passing through said bulkhead partition into the region of the passengers.
A disadvantage of the known solutions is that more frequently only a linear or substantially linear deformation of correspondingly central load supports of the vehicle body is possible. This is described, for example, in DE 103 21 766 A1. Although the prior art is basically concerned with introducing the load into the vehicle body in an advantageous manner, this continues to lead in individual crash situations to problems. One such crash situation is what is referred to as a central pillar. If the latter strikes against the vehicle from the front, this leads not only to a load admission counter to the direction of travel, but in addition also to tensile loadings transversely with respect to the vehicle. Said high tensile loadings have to be transmitted between the individual components of the body by corresponding weld seams or other non-positive connections. In order to ensure that, even in a crash situation with a pillar, no case of failure of the body occurs, a correspondingly stable design has to be selected. This leads to increased costs, to increased weight and to an increased outlay on production.